Publications in Rapture
Rapture produced many different publications in its heyday. The underwater city promoted competition and a Laissez-faire economics environment, so journalism, publishing, and other facets of the print industry were divided among many different privately owned businesses. History Rapture's publications kept the many people of the city entertained and in the know. On the surface, a publisher might reject an individual's work for being too forward-thinking or risqué, but in Rapture, the only concern was whether a profit could be made. Whether it was the upscale Bookstore in the Housewares department of Fontaine's, Harold Parson's meager shop in Pauper's Drop, or the various news vendors and kiosks in between, the citizens of Rapture had a wide variety of places where they could get their periodicals. Like many businesses in Rapture, the print industry was dramatically affected by the 1958 New Year's Eve Riots, the Rapture Civil War, and the eventual collapse of civilized society. In the immediate aftermath of the Kashmir bombings, citizens turned to the news for updates surrounding the turmoil of the civil war, while others sought escape from the daily horrors via books and other diversions. Under Security Order 217 all publications in Rapture were permanently suspended. From that point on, the PA System, controlled by Andrew Ryan, became the primary means of distributing information around the city. Newsprint *''Rapture Standard'' *''Rapture Tribune'' *''Rapture Daily Post'' *''Do Tell!'' *''Heller News'' Literature *''Applied Headology'', F. GriffithProp books from BioShock *''Applied Genetics'', Wahl *''Better Cooking Through Plasmids''Seen in a stack of books in the Bookstore during Burial at Sea - Episode 1. *''Dawkin's Law'', Sturtevant *''Don't Let the Bastards See You Sweat, Frank Fontaine's self-help guide to getting ahead. *''Evolutionary Biology, Keating *''Mendelian Practise'', Keating *''Practical Eugenics'', Foberg *''Pressure Mechanics''Prop books from BioShock 2 *''The Decline of Beauty'', Olver Putterham *''The Holy Bible'' *''The Intellectual Superhuman'', Dr. Per Radegast *''Unity and Metamorphosis, Sofia Lamb's book on overcoming the self. Magazines *''Couture - Because You're Not One of Them *''Magnate'' - Under the Coffers with Andrew Ryan *''Rapture: Luxury You've Earned'' *''Rapture Woman'' - Time-Saving Wonders! *''Science and You''''BioShock 2'' Help Quote: "Rapture science delivers us new wonders each and every day. The patented, pneumatic-driven unbreakable pressure seal of a Glaustein Thermos keeps your beverages warm and fresh for YEARS to come!" - Article, Science And You Magazine, May 1955. *''Stars and Screen''Mentioned by an Early Splicers in Fontaine's: "Hello? You from the "Stars and Screen" magazine?" Erotic Reading Material *''Below Decks'' *''Co-Eds'' - It's Never Too Late for an Education *''The Farmer's Daughter'' - Ready to Get Down and Dirty *''Lusts'' *''Mother May I?'' - She Lived to Punish Men *''Sinners at the Pearly Gates'' Gallery Bio1-Newspaper 1.jpg|''Newspaper articles from'' BioShock. Bio1-Newspaper 2.jpg|''Newspaper clippings from'' BioShock. Newspaper 3.jpg|''Copy of the'' Rapture Tribune. BurialAtSea Model 3.jpg|''All of the news vendors from'' Burial At Sea. BaS1 News Vendors Triple.png|''Covers of Rapture Tribune, Rapture Daily Post, Do Tell!.'' Suchong Newspaper article.png|''Newspaper clipping from the Rapture Daily Post, about Yi Suchong.'' Book FONTAINE BOOK DIFF (Cover).png|''A render of'' Don't Let the Bastards See You Sweat. Burial at Sea book stack 2.png|''Book covers from'' Burial at Sea. Behind the Scenes *The cover for the "Lusts" magazine featured Burial at Sea is based on an American Red Cross World War I "I summon you to comradeship in the Red Cross" poster, designed by Harrison Fisher.I summon you to comradeship in the Red Cross on Propaganda Poster Store *Two book models can be found in the game files of Burial at Sea - Episode 1, which were not used in-game. The books are named Agony & Truth and Collected Papers, the latter being written by . Due to Brigid Tenenbaum's name being misspelled on the cover, it can be assumed that it was a factor in why the models were not used. Burial at Sea book stack 1.png|''The unused books.'' References Category:Rapture Businesses Category:Rapture Entertainment Category:BioShock Category:BioShock 2 Category:BioShock 2 Multiplayer Category:Minerva's Den (DLC) Category:Burial at Sea - Episode 1 DLC Category:Burial at Sea - Episode 2 DLC